


Under the Influence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Under the Influence

Title: Under the Influence  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #206: Under the Influence  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Apologies for the unimaginative title!  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Under the Influence

~

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Lupin slip something into his tea. Furious, he snapped, “What’re you playing at?”

Lupin looked confused.

“You poisoned my tea,” Severus growled. “This explains why I’ve had the urge to watch you all the time. I’m under the influence of some potion!”

“You watch me?”

“As you well know!”

Lupin smiled. “Severus, I put _two sugars_ in your tea. I know you like that.”

Severus flushed, suddenly conscious they were at the head table. “You know how I take my tea?”

Lupin nodded, smiling. “I guess I’m under the influence, too.”

~


End file.
